1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a printing method, a program capable of preventing a failure in transporting a print medium.
2. Related Art
In the past, a technique was known in which in order to prevent sheet curl which may cause a failure in transporting a print medium, preliminary transmission of main scanning is performed by a print head after performing printing in the front end and the rear end of a print medium, and the print medium is transported after drying ink recorded in the print medium by the preliminary transmission (for example, see JP-A-6-198865).
However, the known technique has a problem in that the failure in transporting the print medium which is caused due to deformation in the print medium cannot be surely prevented. That is, the deformation such as curl in the print medium occurs, since the ink recorded in the print medium soaks into the print medium and fiber binding of the print medium is thus destroyed. Accordingly, when a predetermined amount or more of ink is recorded in the print medium in a short time, it is difficult to prevent the ink from soaking and prevent the deformation in the print medium. In the known technique, dryness is accelerated by performing the preliminary transmission of the print head after the printing. However, since ink is recorded at a normal record speed before the preliminary transmission, the ink can be recorded in the print medium in a short time. Accordingly, in the known technique, since it is difficult to thoroughly solve the cause of the deformation in the print medium, the deformation in the print medium cannot be surely prevented.